


❉ 139 Dreams (Visone Tempesta) Animal

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anime, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: One thing you loved about being sent ten years into the future was the fact that you got to spend time with Uri and Visone Tempesta, both of which were adorable box weapon animals of the storm flame.
Series: 139 Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Visone Tempesta) Animal

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 577 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

One thing you loved about being sent ten years into the future was the fact that you got to spend time with Uri and Visone Tempesta, both of which were adorable box weapon animals of the storm flame.

You let out a sigh as you lay on the couch in the underground Vongola base. Tsuna and the other guardians were training, Haru and Kyoko were cooking and the rest were M.I.A., leaving you alone since you were too lazy to train.

Your eyes closed and you moved your hands behind your head. What else was there to do when you were bored out of your mind? Sleep, of course.

Before you could drift off, though, you heard the sound of scratching at the door. You heard it slide open and closed a few seconds later. You paid it no mind, figuring it was just Lambo and I-Pin playing around. A small growling was heard before a gentle weight landed on your stomach.

“Eh?” You opened your eyes, sitting up on your elbows and blinking down at the furry creature. “Visone Tempesta!”

The small creature growled in content, clawing lightly at your shirt before climbing up and curling into a ball at the base of your neck. You could feel his cold wet red nose on your skin, making you chuckle as the corners of your lips pulled up into a smile. Your hand rested on his head, scratching behind his flaming ears as he cuddled closer.

Of all the box weapons out there, Visone Tempesta was by far your favorite. Despite looking and acting similar to his master, Tempe was actually pretty loving and downright adorable (when he wanted to be, anyway).

Speaking of which…

“Where’s Belphegor? I thought he was in Italy…” You questioned the small mink, stroking his silky fur.

He growled half-heartedly, nudging the front of your neck with his paw.

You chuckled. “We all need some time away from Belphegor every now and again.”

“Ushishishi~ That’s cold, _princess_ ~”

Your eyes moved to the door where future Belphegor stood, his hands in the pockets of his pants. You weren’t surprised by the change in his appearance, having seen him when you first arrived. However, you were curious about the green haired male at his side. He was wearing a frog hat and the Varia uniform, but you had never met him.

 _‘Could this be the one that took Mammon’s place_ _?’_ , you thought. Of course, you weren’t thrilled that he had been replaced, but you understood that the Varia needed to do so and bore no grudge against the late arcobaleno.

“That’s a good point, though, Bel-senpai.” The green haired illusionist drawled lazily.

A tic mark appeared below his eye, but he resisted the (tempting) urge to kick his kouhai. “Quiet, toad.”

The boy frowned and turned away, muttering about how Bel had made him wear the frog hat. You figured that he was doing that out of respect and to honor Viper, even if he denied that being the case

Bel moved to stand over you, a grin on his lips as he reached his finger out to scratch Visone Tempesta’s neck. “He’s really taken to you, princess.”

You chuckled, cuddling the small mink. “Ah, and I’ve taken to him, as well. Tempe is the most adorable box weapon animal out there.”

“Tempe?” The toad blinked, his sea-green eyes watching you with mild interest.

“Just a nickname.”

“Cute.” He muttered to himself, remaining stoic.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
